Geography of Edhelnore
Edhelnore is a land unchanged for millenia. The Elves respect nature, and the country has remained as they found it, early in the Second Age. The forests are beautiful and virgin, consisting of both coniferous and deciduous trees. The rivers are clean and pure, and the air from the mountains is less tainted than that from the mannish towns. Edhelnore is protected in the north by the Iron Mountains, and to the East by the Elven Sea. Hundreds of rivers dissect the land, and lush green valleys and rolling hills dominate. Belestar, to the south, was once part of Edhelnore, as were the Eastern reaches of Rhutalath, but both have been given over to men over the years. Places The Avallani Fields Stretching from the Avalli River to the Mithar River, the fields are beautiful, and filled with long grass of the purest green, and various flowers and herbs. The name is a bit misleading, as valleys and hills abound and only the northern reaches are truly flat. Untouched, except by roads and the occasional tower, the Avallani Fields are indicative of what Gaiana looked like at the creation- here nature can be seen at its most beautiful, untouched by Man or Elf. The Tyari Ondor Also known as the Stonefells, these lands are covered with deep downs and his pinnacles of rock. Though the heights themselves are fertile and green, the lower canyons are rocky and barren. The Elves, who find beauty in all things, have still built a few manors along the river. The Aersira Canyon is the site of the last battle between the Argani and the Sylvani, before the Wood-folk surrendered. Taur Lindor This forest was once a part of the Sylvani realm, and its trees are still scattered with the ruins of the Wood-Elf towns. The forests are largely deciduous, though conifers dominate in the north. The Argani love this forest more than any other, and have built many towns here. On some nights the eaves echo with the bewitching songs of the dryads. The Dryads make this forest their home, and it is wise to speak no secrets, lest the trees be listening. Taur Neldori This deciduous forest unofficially marks the southern border of Edhelnore. It is home to the Satyrs, a fun-loving and merry race. Many Elf lordlings have built small manors here. The trees here grow up to 200’ in places, and some are as old as the land itself. Taur Tilwe Taur Tilwe is a small coniferous forest, and is home to the Tilwi. Though not off-limits, the Argani have not built here out of respect for the Sylphs, and rarely visit. At night, the glowing lights produced by thousands of rushing Sylphs can be enchanting. The Emynon The Emynon, or Great Hills, mark the capital of Edhelnore. It is here, in the great peak of Caledamon, that Emynost was founded. The rest of the hills are beautiful in their own right. Averaging 5000’ they are almost foothills. Green all year round, and dotted with hundreds of lakes, rivers and pine forests, the hills are home to a hundred species of flowers. Elves far from home often sing longingly of the Green Vales of Emynon. The Emyn Carwen These hills reach an average of 3000.’ At the foot of the Iron mountains, they are covered in pine forests. A few fortresses are located here, though the Elves find the colder clime a little uncomfortable. They are named for Carwen, an Elf lady of House Kelir, who was buried here shortly after the founding of Edhelnore. The Ered Engrin The Ered Engrin (or Iron Mountains) form the northern border of Edhelnore, and separate the realm from Larador, the Holylands. Though small (only an average of 11,000’) they serve as a great barrier to the men of the Holylands, who fear the mountains are cursed. The Elves have built many fortresses here, and many minor lords hold manors and homes here- Argani love the mountains almost as much as the Sea. The mountains are only covered in snow in the coldest winter- the rest of the time they are green. Their slopes are gradual on the southern side, and most can be climbed by natural trails. Inside the mountains are hundreds of caves and caverns, also home to the Argani. Vast deposits of gold, silver, mithril and even Eog and Laen were found here. The mithril is slowly running out, but the mines are still active. Tol Nole This island lies just off the coast of Edhelnore, and only one boast sails there, from Sharya. When they arrived at Edhelnore the Argani built a large library here to house their scrolls and writings, and the books of Avallani. Since then the collection has grown enormously. The island is strictly off-limits ot outsiders, though the Argani have a treaty with King Argus of Ardadain to share the knowledge should he send anybody to peruse the library. Rivers Avalli The Avalli River is crystal clear, and wide enough for many boats to travel along. It is used by fishermen, and also as transport to the havens at Sirando. Also, it is used as a secondary defence, should someone breach the mountains, and there are a few towers scattered along its banks. Aersira The main river in Edhelnore, the Aesira is also used for shipping, especially to Isilond. Its source is in Tauron, though the Sylvani rarely use it now as it travels through Rhutalath. The braver traders will sometimes risk it, however, landing at Caras Sirim to trade. The river seems clean compared to most Mannish river sources, but the Elves avoid swimming in it, being put off by the almost imperceptible ‘Mannish filth’ which has come from upriver. Mithar The Mithar also comes east from Rhutalath. It is wide, but generally too shallow and fast-flowing for traffic. It goes south to Belestar where it cascades over hundreds of little waterfalls. Nenisil This river is a tributary of the Aesira, and is similar in size. Ships often continue down this river to deliver or collect from Caras Aldari. Category:Geography Category:Edhelnore Category:Tol Nole Category:Tilwi Category:Aldawende Category:Kelvani Category:Dryads